leagueofninefandomcom-20200213-history
Fangs Across the Moon
Fangs Across the Moon was a Consul of the League of Nine. She ruled the city of Ceska. She was the most prominent self-transmuter in the world, making her an unparalleled shapeshifter. Appearance and Personality Fangs Across the Moon's appearance is a difficult subject to discuss. She was the most skilled shapeshifter on the historical record, meaning that her appearance changed frequently and drastically. This is further complicated by her long life, making it unclear how many of her human shapes were borrowed from individuals long dead. When she wished to be identified, she took the form of a tall woman in early middle age. She had dark red hair starting to gray and blue eyes surrounded by crow's feet. She had a warm face framed by smile lines. Fangs' personality was often described as motherly. She was warmer that her fellow Consuls, and formed many friendships over her long life with wizards, mundane humans, and even animals. She deliberately maintained connection with her fellow humans as a way of staying grounded, not falling too deep into the ways of the animals she also communed with. She was also known to be fiercely protective of those she cared for. Fangs was closer to nature than the other Consuls. She defended nature preserves and valued time spent among the wilderness. She largely rejected technological advancement, with medicine being a notable exception. Fangs was pansexual in every sense of the word. She took pride in having sired children as both a mother and a father, in human form and in others. She is also known to have romanced partners of the same sex, as well as those outside traditional boundaries of gender, in monogamous and non-monogamous circumstances. The repeal of sodomy laws within the League occurred at her insistence. Despite all her warmth, Fangs admitted on several occasions to living multiple lives over the centuries. Human, wizard, and animal--she has played all parts. "Fangs Across the Moon," is only the most recent of her many names. Portfolio Fangs Across the Moon was the most talented shapeshifter on record. She is believed to have access to forms in the hundreds. Her most feared ability was her ability to steal forms. For most shapeshifters, a form that is given by its owner is easily maintained, but a form taken without--or even against--its owner's will takes a great deal of effort to maintain, constantly resisting the wizard's imitation with visible ticks and deformations. Fangs had mastered the art of shapeshifting to a degree that she could suppress the signs of a stolen shape. This caused a great deal of disruption among the Alliance of States, as it meant any individual could theoretically be Fangs Across the Moon in disguise. She was also adept at shapeshifting into the forms of animals. It is likely that older accounts of her and her peers are the genesis of werewolf mythology on Ethos, and these myths are the source of her name. Fangs' skill in transmutation was not limited to shapeshifting; she was highly regarded in academic circles as a master transmuter. As a Consul, she exhibited skill in all forms of magic, despite her preference. Known History Due to her nature as a shapeshifter, there is effectively no agreed-upon history pertaining to Fangs Across the Moon. Her True Name, year and place of birth, and even her birth sex are lost within the tangle of aliases and forms. She is believed to be the second-oldest of the Consuls, after An-Namrood the Eternal, and may have been the oldest living person on Ethos after An-Namrood's death. Consensus places her between 1000 and 1400 years old at the onset of the War of Nine. She claimed that spending time in nonhuman form allowed her to "live multiple lives," fracturing her memory and mitigating Chronophilia, though this method is not accepted as treatment in scholarly circles. Place in the League of Nine Fangs Across the Moon was the spymaster of the League of Nine, as befitting her abilities. She also ran a stable of gifted shapeshifters, though none equaled her skill. She was also a strong proponent of natural conservation within the League and its lands, and the League's most prominent proponent of civil rights for women and queer people. Here Be Spoilers The shape most people associated with Fangs Across the Moon was originally her mother's. Fangs' datum form is unknown. Fangs was presumed dead before the end of the War of Nine, though her body was never identified. She was ultimately Named and then executed by Halil during the War of the Demiurge.